


Lesson Learned

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bukkake, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili got what he wanted and probably more than what he could handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).



> Prompt: Quake
> 
> A/N: This is something I sort of promised Lady Luna for her birthday several centuries ago and also my contribution to our collection. In other words, I’m feeling lazy and combine two prompts/challenges/requests into one so I don’t have to work twice. Also, I can't remember what bukkake is in English. Can anyone remind me?

“I can’t! I’m going to… I’m going to…”

“Fili!” Thorin barked.

Fili quickly pulled away, making a dirty slurping sound as his mouth left Kili’s cock dripping to the sheet. He wiped his lips and grinned as he watched his brother being jostled by Thorin’s merciless thrusts. Kili’s eyes were shut tightly as he knelt on the bed with Thorin behind him. One of his hands reached back to hold the back of Thorin’s head while the other clutched one of Thorin’s hands on his hip. His skin was flushed with arousal, as was his erection which dripped copious amount of pre-spend onto the sheet. He was obviously very close and Fili smirked when his brother whined in protest.

Thorin kissed the side of Kili’s neck as he slowed down, letting Kili catch his breath. “How do you expect to please me and Fili if you’re so quick to fall apart?” He asked loudly, his deep voice sending shivers down both his nephews’ spines.

In reality they had been in bed for quite a while. Both Thorin and Fili had taken turn more than once kissing and touching Kili, preparing him for both of them. They had teased his nipples with mouth and fingers, sucked his cock until he was on the verge of coming a few times, put their fingers in him to stretch him until he was sobbing with pleasure. Every time he begged to be allowed to come, the older dwarfs stopped. They knew they had to be kind and gentle to Kili as it was his first time, but Kili was a warrior and, besides, he should’ve known better than to seduce two Durin princes at once. He had to be punished for the greed and lust which had driven him to awkwardly flirt with Thorin and Fili. And what better punishment was there than to be under the mercy of both of the dwarfs he wanted?

Kili whimpered and leaned his head on Thorin’s shoulder, panting, as he tried to get his body under control. Thorin and Fili exchanged a smirk as they waited. Both dwarfs had had enough experience to delay their pleasure and didn’t feel quite as desperate as Kili was. They would gladly spend hours teasing Kili, wrecking him completely with lust, making him beg and promise the world to be allowed release.

Gently, Fili stroked his brother’s shaking thighs to soothe him. “Hold on for us, Brother,” He said gently.

Slowly, Kili looked down to his brother, to the dimpled smile he was so familiar with. He was aching to come-his body strung so tightly in preparation of sweet release. The pleasure of his own hands was nothing compared to having Thorin and Fili touching him, kissing him, and taking him and he couldn’t remember being this desperate since he had first discovered self-inflicted pleasure. But what exactly had he expected when he seduced Thorin and Fili? Did he really think they would go easy on him once they realized his attention to both of them? He nodded and bit his lips. He didn’t want this to end yet.

Thorin huffed, his hot breath tickling Kili’s skin, as he started moving again, slowly this time, making Kili whimper. “That’s right. Your brother hasn’t had you yet. Are you going to come before he gets inside you?” Thorin asked. Fili was patient and gentle to Kili even in bed, but Thorin showed no such kindness, preferring to push his bed partners to their limits. He loved them begging for mercy and then crawling back for more later. Kili wasn’t an exception to this treatment. Thorin thrust into the young dwarf, relishing in the way Kili tightened around him and pushed back in search for more pleasure.

Once again Fili took Kili into his hot mouth. The young dwarf cried out in shock, having nearly forgotten about his brother while Thorin’s thrusts stole his breath away. His trembling started anew as Fili began to bob his head, making indecent noises as he sucked on Kili’s straining cock. Unable to help himself, Kili bucked his hips, sending his cock deeper into Fili’s mouth. He bit his lip when Fili hummed happily around him, his control once again slipping. Thorin moved his hand from Kili’s hip to his chest and rolled a bud between his fingers, adding to the erotic torture. Kili’s muscles tightened in preparation of coming despite his efforts to hold back. It’s too much. It’s too much.

“Fili! Thorin!” Kili called out brokenly. He shook his head. “I can’t! I’m almost…”

Suddenly Thorin pinched Kili’s nipple, making him jerk his cock into Fili’s expert mouth, spilling some seed onto his tongue. Kili whined when Fili pulled away and Thorin stilled behind him. He was so close. Just one more push, just one more second… He rolled his hips, trying to entice Thorin into moving again. He received a deep groan in reply and moaned when Thorin screwed himself deeper into him.

“Fili, roll to your back,” Thorin ordered hoarsely, his control slowly disintegrating. Kili was so warm and eager and he wanted nothing more than to pound him, fill him with his seed, and do everything all over again until Kili had no doubt who he belonged to. But this was a special occasion. This wasn’t just about him, there’s also Fili to consider, and though Thorin didn’t usually like to share, he made an exception this time and he didn’t regret his decision. Kili looked, sounded, and felt very good losing control under Thorin and Fili’s expert ministrations. “Show him how you like it.” Thorin waited for his heir to obey his instruction, using the chance to contain his excitement. The night was still long. Kili was still far from ruined for other dwarfs. Thorin kissed Kili’s neck as Fili lay on his back with his pretty lips just below Kili’s cock.

Kili moaned and writhed as Fili carefully drew his cock into his mouth again while Thorin rocked into him. Fili’s agile tongue caress Kili’s length and although he couldn’t take all of Kili inside in his current position, he sucked on the sensitive tip to draw thick early seed out, making Kili cry out and moan. He knew he was being cruel as Thorin hadn’t allowed Kili to come yet, but he couldn’t care less. For years he had craved to taste his brother’s seed and make him moan on his fingers and cock, but he had held back. Now that Kili offered him himself, Fili wouldn’t let go of the opportunity to realize his fantasies. Impatient, he tongued the slit until Kili babbled a plea for him to stop and continue at once.

Fili took a deep breath of the musky scents of his lovers and the intoxicating smell of sex. Thorin’s presence hadn’t been a part of any of his fantasy and he had hesitated when Thorin proposed this idea to him. However, now that the three of them were in bed, all of his hesitation disappeared. Nothing in Fili’s experience compared to lying beneath his brother while his king and uncle fucked him. His eyes glazed as he took in the sight of pink ring of muscle stretching around a thick hardness. His hips jerked on their own accord at the erotic sight and he gripped Kili’s thighs tightly to anchor himself. Oh, how Kili had moaned when Thorin penetrated him a while ago. He had gripped everything within reach-Thorin, Fili, the sheet-as he accommodated a cock inside him for the first time. He had still shaken in attempt to adjust when Thorin began to move and Fili sucked him. Not yet, he had pleaded right before he demanded more and more, the greedy dwarf.

Fili’s desperation didn’t escape Thorin, but he wasn’t willing to end the game so early. There were still a lot of things for Kili to learn, chiefly of which was to never play games with Durins. Thorin rolled his hips, drawing a long moan from Kili, and placed a bruising kiss on his neck, delighted at the thought of people being able to see this sign of possession. He then slowly pushed the back of Kili’s head down until the lad was bent on top of Fili. Thorin grinned as Fili’s thigh tightened, knowing that Kili’s hot breaths were teasing his neglected cock. He wound Kili’s hair around his hand carefully and secured his grip on Kili’s hip.

“Do what your brother does to you,” Thorin ordered as he pushed Kili’s head down.

Without thinking, Fili took Kili’s cock deeper into his mouth, sucking and lavishing it with caresses of his tongue. Above him, Kili shivered and a few seconds later Fili felt wetness enclosed the head of his aching erection and moaned. Kili was inexperienced and too lost in pleasure to properly please Fili, his tongue flickering in uncertainty around Fili’s cock, but Fili didn’t mind. He pushed himself deeper into the accommodating mouth, smiling around his mouthful when Kili gagged slightly. He considered being easy on his brother, but knew that Thorin wouldn’t allow it. With Kili’s head being held in place by Thorin, Fili thrust languorously into Kili’s mouth, pushing his cock into the warm cavern until Kili’s tongue trembled in protest before drawing out again. Behind Kili, Thorin resumed fucking him and Fili allowed Thorin’s thrusts to lead them into a satisfactory rhythm, trusting his uncle to give them all exquisite pleasure at the end of the night.

Thorin grunted as he listened to Kili spluttering around Fili’s cock. It’s probably uncomfortable for Kili, but he didn’t release his grip of Kili’s hair, carefully leading him to bob his head for Fili to use his mouth at his leisure. This position cost him the speed he craved but feeling and watching Kili shake from intensely pleasurable sensation and yet wasn’t allowed to come was worth it. As always Kili was eager to please and hungry for pleasure and Thorin couldn’t wait to teach him to properly use his body to satisfy his demanding lovers. Thorin smirked and slowly leaned down to drape himself over Kili’s sweaty back. He grabbed one of Kili’s trembling hands and slid long fingers into his own mouth to coat them with saliva. He smirked when he heard Kili’s breath hitched in surprise and release him.

“We’ve shown you what to do,” Thorin said as he brought the wet fingers between Fili’s cheeks. He leaned back up just as Fili’s hips jerked, the tip of Kili’s finger caressing his entrance.

Kili couldn’t think, overwhelmed as was by sensation. Thorin kept moving inside him, sending sparks down his spine with every slide against his pleasure spot. Fili’s mouth was warm and skillful around him, drawing the seed Kili desperately tried not to spend yet. His own lips were stretched around Fili’s cock, his saliva sliding down the smooth thick organ to pool around the base, as Fili fucked his mouth. His finger was buried inside Fili, twisting and curling in the tight clenching canal, earning the most wonderful vibration whenever he managed to find that small pebble within Fili. Kili sobbed quietly. He wanted to come, but Fili and Thorin hadn’t told him to and Kili wouldn’t forgive himself if he disappointed them after his efforts to gain their attention. Kili moaned when, at a twist of his finger, Fili pushed his cock deeper into his mouth. His brother’s early seed was thick and bitter in his mouth and despite his shock he wanted more. Involuntarily, he tightened around Thorin, making the king pause for a second, groaning.

“Very good,” Thorin panted. “If you’re good at this, maybe Fili will let you fuck him.”

Both Thorin and Fili knew this was nothing but empty words for they had come to the understanding that they both wanted to see Kili bent over and filled with their cocks and painted with their seed. But Kili didn’t know this and moaned around Fili’s length, his hips stuttering in the imagined pleasure of being inside Fili. Thorin nearly laughed out loud but held himself back, not wanting to ruin the moment. He gave a hard thrust, temporarily quenching Kili’s lust, and grunted when Kili pushed back to take him deeper inside his clenching hole. He would let him know later and he suspected the lad wouldn’t mind terribly much.

When Kili fought against Thorin’s hand on his head, the king let him. He was pleased when Kili didn’t use the opportunity to straighten up, staying on his elbows and knees instead. He used his hand to replace his mouth, stroking Fili’s leaking hardness as he looked over his shoulder to Thorin.

“Thorin, please,” He pleaded, his eyes dark and hazy. He moaned when Thorin gave him a particularly rough thrust, his body quaking and threatening to fail him.

Thorin tilted his head, considering. He wanted to make Kili wait a little longer, until he wasn’t able to even plead. But perhaps he had made them wait long enough. It’s time to let Kili have a taste of what he wanted.

“Fili. Make him come.”

Fili didn’t waste time, doubling his effort to make his brother shake and moan brokenly above him. The finger inside him stilled, but Fili didn’t mind. His tongue slithered along the veins of the cock as he bobbed his head and sucked until his cheeks hollowed. His position hurt his neck, but Kili’s whines made up for it. Sneakily, he massaged Kili’s heavy stones, drawn up in preparation for release, before sending his finger to the patch of skin behind them. With just a press, Kili sobbed and came hard down his throat.

Crying out, Kili pulled his finger out of Fili, unable to go on pleasuring him. He leaned his head on Fili’s hip as he rode his first orgasm with partners. Sparks of pleasure ran up and down every nerve in his body and he groaned, overwhelmed. His head swam and he would’ve fallen down if not for Thorin’s strong grip on his hips. There was nothing he could do to stop himself from slowly fucking the warm sheath of Fili’s mouth and feeling him swallow his seed, inadvertently fucking himself on Thorin’s thick cock. He breathed raggedly while Fili enthusiastically sucked him and tongued his slit and Thorin caressed his back as he lazily pushed into him. He whined pitifully as his uncle and brother kept taking from him what he thought he was no longer able to give. How was it possible for pleasure to last this long?

Once Kili had been sucked dry, Fili rolled away and sat in front of his uncle and his brother. Kili looked almost ready to pass out, shaking on his arms and legs, so Fili decided to forego taking him. He looked at Thorin enviously. He would love to feel that virgin channel around him, to be the dwarf inside Kili’s undoubtedly tight hole. However, he wasn’t entirely disappointed. He shivered as he took in the dark bruises Thorin left on Kili’s skin and the way Kili could do nothing but braced himself for short but powerful thrusts. He wouldn’t have dared to be that rough to Kili and was grateful that Thorin didn’t have any reservation in pushing Kili’s limit even though this was his first time. Next time, Fili promised himself. Next time he would tease Kili until he begged nicely and leave marks on him to remind him that belonged to Fili as much as he belonged to Thorin.

“We’re not done yet,” Thorin reminded Kili with a growl. Without waiting for reply, he pounded into him, torturing the still sensitive dwarf with even more pleasure. Kili squirmed and moaned but spread his legs wider, allowing Thorin to take whatever he wanted. The submission quickened Thorin’s lust. He rammed into Kili a few more times, enjoying the clenching on internal muscles while teasing his hypersensitive prostate, then pulled Kili close until his pelvis pressed closely against Kili’s flank, leaving more fingerprints on the tan skin. The tight hole fluttered around him, milking him as he filled him to the brim.

Kili panted, shaking as Thorin filled him with his warm seed. He could feel it slowly leaking out and tried to clench to keep it in, drawing a throaty moan from Thorin. He was sore, but he had never felt as content as right now, when he was filled with cock and seed. He nearly mewled in protest when Thorin pulled out carefully. Too exhausted to hold himself up, Kili collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. He let Fili arrange him to his back but before he could catch his breath, Fili knelt above his chest and stroked his flushed cock quickly. Kili was struggling to think and keep his eyes open but he still had enough faculties to know what’s about to happen. His face colored but he caressed Fili’s thighs, ready to accept whatever was given to him by his lovers.

“That’s wonderful, Brother. You’re wonderful,” Fili sighed as his pleasure crested within him, heat pooling in his drooling erection. He frowned when Thorin knelt behind him but before he could ask, Thorin already pushed a thick finger into him. Fili groaned at the stretch, filling him where Kili had left him empty. As the digit expertly fucked him, unerringly massaging his prostate with every thrust, Fili bucked his hips, driving his cock into his tight fist. Below him, Kili watched him, awestruck by the sight he made. Fili closed his eyes as he finally came, his pearly seed painting Kili’s innocent face. He barely registered Kili’s surprised gasp and kept pumping his cock until he had no more to give and Kili’s red face was covered by white patches of seed. He moaned weakly when Kili’s tongue flickered out curiously to lick a drop of his seed.

Thorin removed his finger as Fili slowly came down from his peak. He helped Fili lay down next to Kili and then fetched wet towels for them as he was the only one currently capable of moving. Kili made soft protesting sounds when Thorin cleaned his face but that sound turned into an embarrassed whine when he cleaned his well-used hole.

“You’ll regret not cleaning that immediately,” Thorin chided, ignoring the noise as he wiped the seed that slowly leaked out of Kili. Much to his relief, Kili only seemed uncomfortable (and possibly very sore, he thought rather smugly) but not in pain. He squeezed Kili’s thigh gently as he cleaned the last trace of their coupling.

Thorin passed a clean towel to Fili and settled down on Kili’s other side after cleaning himself. Thorin stroked Kili’s soft skin and hair comfortingly, earning himself a pleased hum. While he was rough in bed, he never wanted to hurt Kili. He kissed Kili’s temple in gratitude while on the opposite side Fili kissed Kili’s shoulder to convey the same. In response, Kili grinned widely, obviously happy that he finally got what he wanted. Thorin chuckled in amusement.

“I want to have you next time,” Fili said. He smiled when Kili squeezed his arm weakly to show his acquiescence.

Thorin hummed thoughtfully. He ran his hand up Kili’s thigh and softly caressed his doubtlessly sore entrance, making the young dwarf shiver and Fili’s eyes cloud over with lust. “Well, the night is still young.”

**Author's Note:**

> And this is probably the last time I'll post any birthday fic for anyone. I'm rubbish at keeping promises nowadays (bills to pay, etc. etc.). I hope you like this, Luna!


End file.
